


Террор

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, Drama & Romance, Endless Chill In The Arctic, Everyone is Dead, Everything Hurts, F/M, Gen, Historical, M/M, Poetry, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: Сборник стихов по теме.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Duty

Тянутся следы вдаль.

Горло щекочет не сталь —

Коготь-лезвие, жаль.

Кожа треснула как хрусталь.

И по щекам соль,

Но не самое страшное боль.

Страшнее сердец мрак,

Жгущий нутро страх.

Не нам ладью направлять

К Авалону чудесному вспять,

Нам свой долг исполнять.

Нам во льдах умирать.


	2. Bones

Вот уж и лед крепится.  
Пустуют два тела,  
И кровь сочится  
Из древа.

Тянется темный след.  
Трещинами рассвет.  
Каждого из них  
Уже нет.

И ветер споет костями,  
Как в белом Аду  
Лучшие умирали  
В бреду.


	3. His Last Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеймс Фицджеймс.

О далеких землях, где служил когда-то,  
Где песок и солнце сплетаются в танце,  
Где вода стремительна, как соната,  
Где свет жизни гаснет в душном багрянце.

О семье, что не знал, о тепле и песнях,  
Что могли дарить в час вечерний дома.  
Как отец родной бы им гордился,  
Целовала в лоб мать перед дальней дорогой.

О погоне за славой пушек вечным гулом,  
О стремленьи добыть себе место в мире,  
Вечно выставляя на публику удаль,  
Упиваясь в нелепой на счастье сатире.

В свой последний час, коль замолк океан,  
Среди мрака дикой полярной ночи,  
О чем думал ты, капитан?  
Прикрывая запавшие очи.


	4. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крозье и Фицджеймс.

Друг мой, слышишь ли песню  
Белого ветра в ночи?  
Голос твой надтреснут,  
Прошу, не кричи.

Слышишь мелодию вьюги,  
Сплетающую узор  
Из стонов болезненных? Слуги  
Пурги выбивают звон.

Нет уж надежды, милый,  
Мой по несчастью брат.  
В смерти нет спасения,  
Как и пути назад.

Дом оставив дождливый  
В тьму мы сами ушли,  
Парус расправив красивый  
Кораблей, что сберечь не смогли.

Это место убьет нас, верно,  
Вот и ты замолк, мой друг.  
Дела откровенно скверно  
Идут.


	5. On The Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> София и леди Джейн.

Что остается нам?  
На берегу стоять.  
Это ли не удел дам?  
Молить морскую гладь,

Чтоб вернулся домой  
Дорогой сердцу друг,  
Чтоб покров ледяной  
Не замкнул в круг.

Ни Мадонна, ни Лир  
Не услышат, увы,  
Сквозь вороний пир  
Все пустые мольбы.

Они жгут язык,  
Жгут как ноги снег.  
Не вернет вовек  
Друга белый брег.


	6. Captain

Devoted subject,  
Loyal comrade,  
Thy ship was wrecked.  
And truth is unclad.

In the frozen world   
Of death and gloom  
Sails can't be furled.  
What an omened doom!

Severe hands of ice   
Will steal crew's breath.  
Thou'll stay alone,  
My Captain, God you bless.


	7. Finding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про первую экспедицию по поиску пропавших кораблей Франклина и их экипажей. Джеймс Росс на HMS Enterprise и HMS Investigator (1848-1849 гг.).

Ледяною водою,  
Первым снегом, промерзшей землёй,  
Аксельбантом, трубою,  
Золоченой портрета канвой  
Не покроешь утрату, ошибку, потерянный след.  
Из холодной глубИны — тишины лишь жестокий ответ.

Не скривишься от язвы.  
Не прочувствуешь чёрную плоть.  
Не увидишь отраву — потонет в полярную ночь  
С кораблём, что когда-то стал частью и домом, семьей;  
И с другим, что хранил в парусах своих друга покой.

Как насмешка лицо и без цвета печать,  
Да пуговиц тусклых пять.  
Два осколка на память,  
Тень аббатства и Бога рука.  
Не дотянется Бог до высоких широт никогда.


End file.
